


Зарисовка #028 Усталый

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [34]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не говорят «я люблю тебя» прямо, но вкладывают этот смысл в другие слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #028 Усталый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #28 Tired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107698) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания автора: в сравнении с обычными моими работами, у этой истории немного другой тон. Надеюсь, что вам всё равно понравится (а в конце флафф, обещаю)  
> Примечания переводчика: всё (захотелось всплакнуть чёт)

**Призрак**

Он не улыбается, не вздыхает, не приносит цветы. Единственный звук — щелчок закрываемой двери. Он неслышно идёт по комнате. Ноги воспалены от долгого использования, они пострадали на поле битвы; в кожу словно впиваются гончие. Он идет большими ровными шагами, и ничто не прерывает его путь. В комнате нет почти ничего кроме девственной опустошенности смерти, проскользнувшей мимо, и огромных сложных механизмов, призванных отвести косу.

Его цель — кровать; или, вернее, тело, лежащее на ней, ласкаемое мягкими простынями и ожидающее изменений. Может быть, оно ждёт рассвета жизни в полуночном окне, а может быть, чего-то ещё — _кого-то_ ещё.

Ичиго знает, что верно последнее. Он хорошо знаком с Тоширо Хицугаей: капитан не будет безучастно ждать, пока Судьба решит вопрос его жизни или смерти. Нет, всеми движениями Тоширо руководит вековое желание _знать, осознавать, изучать_. Будь перед ним открыта дверь в тот мир, он не лежал бы тихо в сердце Четвертого отряда, беззащитный перед безнадежностью, недвижимый от страха.

И все же Ичиго не может не волноваться, придвигая стул — он первый посетитель, но наверняка не последний.

Пограничный патруль вступил в тщетный бой, сделав безопасность Сейретей своим главным приоритетом. И хотя они сражались, стараясь свести потери к минимуму, трое солдат погибли прежде, чем Тоширо смог защитить своих офицеров ледяной крепостью. Ичиго чувствовал тяжесть потери на его плечах и своих — он тоже был там, _он должен был защитить всех_  — но он мог лишь предполагать, что творилось в душе самого капитана.

Он мог бы спросить, но глаза Тоширо посерели от горя, и из-за призрачной, нездоровой бледности кожи капитан сливается с постелью. На его грудь и руки наложены бинты. Трещина на нижней губе рано или поздно излечится — однако Ичиго едва её видит. Губы Тоширо жёсткие, покрытые трещинками от жажды, и бледные знакомым оттенком сожаления. Они складываются в улыбку, освещенные апельсиновым сиянием временного шинигами.

— Хей, — приветствует Ичиго, и быстрым взглядом окидывает мониторы в поисках сбоев. Ваза с нарциссами не должна входить в его осмотр, но и на неё он смотрит. Вне всякого сомнения, Тоширо был в Четвёртом достаточно много раз, чтобы Унохана заметила его любовь к золотым цветам. — Кстати, выглядишь ужасно.

— Как и ты, — хрипит Тоширо, хотя это не Ичиго почти полностью залил руки и форму партнёра липким алым страданием и свернувшейся кровью. — Но, к сожалению, я ничего не могу изменить.

— Ох, заткнись, — нежно отвечает Ичиго и мягко хлопает бойфренда по плечу, стараясь не причинить боли.

Капитан слабо пыхтит — покорный вздох — и приподнимает руку из-под стерильного укрытия одеяла. Его движения нехарактерно медленны, словно его мышцы и кости шипят на него, требуя остановиться. Тоширо игнорирует их, намереваясь достичь своей цели, но Ичиго слышит боль, высекающую гримасы на хрупком лице партнёра. Несмотря на это, рыжий шинигами не заставляет Тоширо остановиться, а на полпути ловит маленькую ладошку в свою лапу. Их пальцы переплетаются; тепло Ичиго смешивается с прохладой Тоширо.

— Ты холодный, — замечает он и растирает маленькие титановые пальцы. — Ты потерял много крови.

— Я знаю, — говорит капитан. Его голос — всего лишь шёпот в тяжёлой тишине палаты. — Но, уверен, я буду в порядке.

— Ещё бы. Я тебя никуда не отпущу.

Тоширо мягко смеётся и сильнее сжимает ладонь Ичиго, скрепляя обещание. Они никогда не были парой драматических привязанностей или яростных признаний в любви, но даже так между ними проскальзывают строчки обожания и чувство ответственности друг за друга — призраки прикосновений и молчание жестов.

— Как Мацумото? — спрашивает капитан.

Ичиго улыбается. Сильная привязанность Тоширо к офицерам — одна из многих возвышающих его черт.

— Суетится, как обычно, — объясняет Ичиго, ловя знающее раздражение в глазах капитана. — Но она сказала, что позаботится обо всём, пока ты не на службе.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Тоширо. Похоже, он никогда ни на секунду не сомневался в своём лейтенанте — и Ичиго полностью в этом уверен. — Тогда, думаю, я отдохну здесь — вдалеке от хаоса. Я устал.

Последние слова едва слышны, и Ичиго различает их только потому, что очень низко склонился над кроватью. Впоследствии он не даст знать, что стал свидетелем приглушенного признания — в слабости, но также и в любви. Он заставляет улыбку стать шире, глядя на израненную вторую половинку.

— Я же говорил тебе, хватит работать допоздна, — дразнит Ичиго; в его голосе звенит самодовольство.

— Заткнись, — булькает Тоширо. Он так же привязан к Ичиго, как и Ичиго к нему. — Нынче мне не найти покоя и тишины.

— Не надо было впускать меня в свою постель… Ауч! Я думал, ты сломал это запястье!

Тоширо абсолютно точно усмехается, устраиваясь поудобнее для сна.

— Другое сломано, — говорит он, смеясь над надутым Ичиго, и поддается зевку.

— Иногда с тобой сложно, — бурчит Ичиго. Скоро ему придётся отпустить руку Тоширо.

— С тобой тоже, — незамедлительно отвечает Тоширо, но все же виновато трёт пальцы Ичиго. — А теперь дай поспать.

— Да, да, хорошо. Не будь таким грубым… _Я видел этот взгляд._

— Ты его заслужил.

— Я _не_ …

(Они не говорят «я люблю тебя» прямо, но вкладывают этот смысл в другие слова.)


End file.
